


What You Need

by officialvarrictethras



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialvarrictethras/pseuds/officialvarrictethras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely unprompted. Wanted to write some smut with Bull. I unfortunately know very little about the BDSM scene and truthfully, I wasn't comfortable taking it any further, so it's pretty vanilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

"You look good enough to eat, kadan. All spread out  _just_ for me.”

With a soft whine, the blindfolded woman on the bed wriggles, testing the soft ropes that bind her wrists to the headboard. Her brown body, muscled throughout and lightly dusted with freckles, lies deceptively languid upon the silk sheets, but there’s an edge to her — a tautness to the abdominal muscles that betrays her desire and desperation.

"Patience, Vixen," soothes Iron Bull, his large palm ghosting over her naked body from navel to breast. He pinches a nipple and her hums of approval sharpen suddenly into a shocked gasp. She arches, and he watches with fascination as her stomach flattens, her muscles flutter, her breast rises and falls with each haggard breath.

"Bull," says Blair, and he smirks to himself at the rough edge to her voice.

"Tell me what you need, kadan," demands the qunari, as his fingers unlatch the covering on his shoulder, moving with quick, practiced ease to toss the armor away.

"You,  _please!_ " gasps the writhing woman on the bed, and Bull chuckles.

"Do better."

A low whine escapes his lover, and she chews her bottom lip in thought. While she contemplates, Bull continues to undress, taking the time now and then to move his hands across her nude form to remind her where he is. The mattress dips and creaks when he leans on it, leans over her, his mouth descending onto a nipple, teasing the little bud with tongue and teeth and she cries out — a beautiful mix of pleasure and rough pain to her voice.

Befuddled and utterly lost, Blair cannot answer his question. She whines as his thick fingers tap their way down her torso. Truth be told, he’s far too gone himself to play their usual games. He’s already  _painfully_  hard, and each noise he pulls from her throat makes his cock twitch against her belly. When she arches, her breasts brush against his bare chest, sending shivers rippling through them both.

"Yes, there," gasps Blair breathlessly, when his fingers find her slick sex and immediately set to work, teasing and rubbing until her hips buck off the mattress. 

Bracing his weight on one forearm, Bull watches her as she writhes beneath his talented fingers. When he pushes a finger past the red curls and inside her molten core, she moans aloud — a sinfully delighted keening sound that has him growling in response. Another finger joins the first, and there’s an exquisite ache as he stretches her.

"What do you want, kadan?" growls the qunari through clenched teeth, and he curls his fingers upward.

She can barely speak past the noises she makes. Crying out, Blair arches again, grinding her hips desperately against his hand. But when he receives no response, his hands withdraws. It takes all his considerable willpower, especially since her hips follow his hand weakly, and her desperate moans turn into pitiful whines.

"Answer me," demands Bull, bringing his slick fingers to her lips and loosing a pleased growl when she sucks them eagerly into her mouth. Her teeth scrape against the pad of each digit, licking them clean and tasting herself on them.

"Please," whimpers Blair, when he pulls his hand away and instead slides the massive palm down the length of her body. "Please, I need… Fuck me, Bull,  _please._ ”

Suddenly, his weight and presence at her side is gone. Shivering, she waits, wondering what comes next… Something nudges apart her knees, and wide, callused palms press into her inner thighs. When his stubble rasps against her sensitive skin, she hums out her approval. When his warm mouth connects with her waiting heat, she cries out, pulling against the rope that binds her.

With the intensity of a man possessed, Bull works her to a frenzy, using his tongue and teeth and lips in equal measure. He brings her to the very cusp, with the great abyss of pleasure yawning below her, and when she arches and gasps out his name, he withdraws, leaving her wriggling like a worm on a hook.

"You ass!" she sputters indignantly, kicking her feet in an unmistakable tantrum, and her lover only chuckles.

"Whoa,  _easy_ , Vixen,” he says, his voice suddenly very close to her ear, and his large hand presses on her hips to still her. “You know I’ll take care of you,” rumbles the Bull, and she whines piteously, frustration breaking through and roughening her voice. His hand slides from her hip to her breast, kneading the soft flesh until she moans again, submissive and compliant once more. 

“ _Please —_ " she whispers hoarsely, and his mouth swallows the rest of her plea. Lips against lips, he kisses her with surprising tenderness, maneuvering her thighs around his hips as he bears down upon her. Her hips rise to meet his, desperate for that sweet friction to build even higher. 

"Shit, you’re gorgeous," growls Bull in her ear. Roughly, he grinds against her, stiff cock pressed heavily against her belly, and she whimpers his name. "See what you do to me, kadan?"

"Yes,  _please,_ I need —”

"Hush," commands the qunari, and with a whine, she falls silent. Sitting back a little, Bull takes his leaking cock in hand and positions it, the head slipping against her slickness. Her hands strain against the ropes as he  _slowly_  pushes forward, groaning aloud at the sensation of her enveloping him. Inch by  _wonderful_  inch, he fills her, until he is hilted fully.  _Shit,_  he won’t last long.

"Fuck," he grunts, lowering himself until their bodies are flush, and each shuddering breath from her presses her breasts to his chest. One hand on her hips, the other fisting in the bedsheets, he begins moving. A languid rhythm builds — slow, shallow thrusts that have her pleading for more.

"What’s that?" says the Bull, smirking against her neck as she begs for more, "I can’t  _hear_  you.”

"Harder,  _please!_ " 

A grin blossoms in full force across his face. Oh, this is something he can  _definitely_  do. With a carnal growl, his pace increases, until the sound of her panting gasps and the slap of flesh against flesh commingles, filling their ears and echoing off the walls of her quarters. The edge, sharp and vivid in the distance, is rapidly approaching once more, and she barely manages to sputter out the arrival of her orgasm before pleasure crests and she wordlessly cries out.

With a final, rough snarl, Bull’s own release chases after hers, and a few more shallow, erratic thrusts finishes them both off. Jaw muscle twitching, Bull grunts out a string of Qunlat in her ear, and blows out a heavy sigh through his nostrils as he stills. There’s a fine sheen of sweat coating both their bodies, rapidly cooling in the night air wafting through the ajar window.

"Mm," hums Blair appreciatively, flexing her fingers as he slips out of her and pulls the blindfold down to her neck. As always, there’s a tenderness to his actions that surprises her. When her arms are finally free, he brings them to his lips and presses gentle kisses to the soft skin of her wrists.

"Good?"

"Always," she responds with a smile, stretching a little and watching as he rolls off the bed in search of a towel. Already she can feel the irresistible pull of sleep tugging at the back of her mind, but something else is there, too. "What did you say, by the way?"

Bull comes to a halt on his way back to the bed, his expression unreadable, but his jaw is taut. “Oh. That. Uh, it was nothing.”

"…Alright,  _Hissrad._ I’m no Ben-Hassrath, but  _something_ tells me you’re not being honest.” _  
_

The qunari pulls an irritated face at the name, tosses her a towel and bends to collect their discarded clothes from the floor. “Just… leave it, kadan.”

Blair frowns, plucking anxiously at the towel in her hands.

Sighing, Bull joins her on the bed, crawling on all fours towards her until their faces are level. “Oh, come on. Not with the face, Vixen.” Gently, he kisses her pouting lips, smirking when she tries to resist. “Let me tell you later, when I’m drunk,” he says softly, withdrawing a hairsbreadth to look at her.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I’ll hold you to that, Hissrad."

"Ugh, don’t call me that," he grumbles sourly, flopping down onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes. Blair only snorts out a giggle and curls against his side, pillowing her head on his massive shoulder. Bull glances at her from the corner of his good eye as her fingertips trace the scars across his chest.

_Shit, now I can’t drink with her around…_

**Author's Note:**

> And no, I don't really know what he said. It was probably something embarrassing and heart-wrenching though.


End file.
